Night Lords of the Night Sky
by cronos2chaos
Summary: Catching something that you may have missed can be harmless, it can also have far reaching consequences; he was not certain of the consequences of such chances, neither was tzeentch, much to the latter's chagrin. The emperor went to sleep in the dying light of the 30th millennium, and he awoke in the dawn of the 41st


Author Note:

Greetings and welcome to my third fanfiction.

first off: I'm alive! and loving it.

second: sorry to my readers for not updating or posting anything new but I have been buried under work and have too many projects in the works.

third: this is the Amalgamatum of variousideas and stories that I had in my head when I had "Rebirthing" by Skillet stuck in my head, the result is below. I also sugest 'read order' you to listen to Rebirthing while you read, it is the story's theme song.

fourth by all means review to me what you think of this, but reminder, flames are not : I do not own Warhammer 40k, would like to implement some of their ideas into reality but I do not have any association with them aside from buying their merchandise. will add to the disclaimers as other things become relevent.

* * *

lights, camera, ACTION!

* * *

[cycle "Rebirthing" by skillet]

* * *

chapter one: the butterfly effect in the night sky

The Butterfly effect.

The theory goes that a butterfly flaps it's wings eventually causing a hurricane. You go back in time and accidentally step on the butterfly before it flaps it's wing, causing a drought because the flood from the hurricane never saturated the earth.

There is another interpretation of this theory, there is the endless possibilities; a gecko sits between two butterflies, it can only eat one before they both fly away. Eat one and the other goes off and starts the hurricane, vice versa aside from the fact that the other one carries the predecessor to an extraordinary lethal pathogen. Let both go and both disasters may come about, or perhaps both may cancel out each other.

For the sake of the story, we will go more in depth with the second.

{2000 ADE, 000.M3}

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

As he relaxed and let all of the day's stress flow out. He idly wondered why he loathed this when he was young.

Oh yes. He had the bad habit of ignoring half of the things that came out of his teacher's mouth and disregarding most of the rest. It was rather childish to spurn wisdom even though it did have it's connections to religion and the supposed gods.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath i-

He retched as it felt like someone had knocked the wind out of his lungs. It took him a second to realize that the sensation was not physical. No, this was from his sense that he did not share with the greater part of humanity.

This was the one he inherited from his previous selves. The sense that stems from his powers that if shown to humanity as they were now, would worship him as a god, whether he wanted to be or not.

Something was occurring, something he had experienced three times before. Yet he had no memory in his lifetime of what this was.

Upon looking deeper into himself, where the ancestral memory of his previous selves resided, he remembered.

With growing Horror he understood, with no way of refuting, what it was he was sensing... the birth of a fourth Chaos God.

No! He refused to let this happen. Taking all his considerable Psychic might, he rammed it through the Warp and into the forming Warp Storm. The womb of the Chaos God was disintegrating much to his glee...

Until an intervention by another power.

He sat there stunned for a minute, temporarily unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then rage grew. He knew who was responsible for that, oh he knew.

However this slip cost him, the Warp Storm at it's peek washed over a far away region of space, short but intense. And standing in it's wake, over a once proud, but now ruined race, amidst the embers of it's womb was the Fourth Chaos God.

So caught up in his shame and grief of not stopping the birth of the Fourth Chaos God and his rage at the interfering Architect of Fate, that he did not realize that due to his intervention that he could easily bend the new Chaos God to his will or destroy it.

{same date, in the Warp near the centre of Eldar territory}

Tzeentch chuckled in amusement, it's pet project that it started all those millennium ago, when the Eldar first came to power when the Creators fell, was finally coming to fruition. It was just glad it had chosen to check in now so it could see for itself the birth of this new god.

The smile on it's shifting face did not leave when a wave of golden energy wash over the womb of it's new sibling, although that may be that in it's surprise it forgot to change expressions.

A quick analysis confirmed it's suspicions; this was of the accursed Sheppard of Order, and it was meant to stop the birth of this new god. This will not be.

Taking it's tremendous power and that of it's facets, Tzeentch threw very nearly everything it had at the golden power. The sheer triumph felt by the Lord of Change was near orgasmic when it's power was able to prevent the Sheppard's power from stopping the birth, even at the cost of a permanent foothold in reality.

That quickly changed to stunned disbelief when it beheld the life it just saved. Men would call it sex on legs and sexuality give form, women would call it slut or whore. With nicely tanned skin that held no blemishes, long slender legs that connected petite feet to plump yet tight heart shaped rear, long slim tail that led into a heart shaped spade, slim waist that widened into exquisite DD-cup breasts with rosy nipples, on it's back were two great dark wings that served to preserve what little remains of it's modesty, tender hands that possessed long nails the colour of Scarlet that belied how sharp and deadly they were, yet the most stunning part was the head; stemming from it's Eldar Parentage the figure held a regal yet unequally beautiful face and elongated ears, it's plump lips hid it's perfect teeth and purple forked tongue, it's nose could not only be described as anything but perfect and it's eyes, while slanted a bit were the stunning colour of Amber with a subtle hue of green and purple. However what had caught Tzeentch most off guard were two things that stood out more then any the others; silky smooth and doing a good job at hiding it's horns, it's hair was every colour conceivable, and kept changing colour like a kaleidoscopic rainbow, constantly creating colours that did not exist before then banishing them for a new colour that wasn't there before, the net effect was a constantly shifting mural attached to her scalp. The second thing that stood out, and was perhaps more significant then the previous, was the mixed power of tainted warp energies from itself and holy psychic might from the Sheppard, it shone greater then anything else in the warp, stronger then any other god. "MOMMY!" well that, and being glomped by the new god while being called it's mother... it wasn't even in a female form.

For the first time in a very long time Tzeentch, the Lord of Change, the Architect of Fate, Changer of Ways, God of Sorcery, it could not, or rather didn't want to know the consequences of this. Never before had Tzeentch wanted to bash it's head into a wall repeatedly this badly that it would actually do it... oh wait, it had a planet it could use.

{29000 ADE, 000.M30}

The Emperor of Mankind confidently strode through his massive palace. Everything was going according to plan, Earth was united, his Army was coming along nicely, and best of all, the Primarchs were entering the Final stage. Nothing could stop him from uniting humanity under one banner, and nothing could ruin this moment.

It was such a shame that the Emperor disregarded the force that would eventually be known as Finagle's Law, some times misconstrued as Murphy's Law, when his teacher was trying to teach universal mechanics to him. Especially the 'Do Not Tempt Fate' portion of the lecture. Alas it was ignored and disregarded. Truly unfortunate that this would occur, for had he not tempted fate he could have raised the Primarchs as he intended, had them lead his Armies to unite humanity, obliterate the Orks, slay the Eldar, seal away Chaos forever, nudge the Tau out of existence, prevent the awakening of the Necroms, and expand all the while slaughtering the Tyranids.

Instead, as the Emperor of Mankind, known as the Sheppard of Order by the Chaos, was walking away from the vault that held the slumbering infant Primarchs, a micro Warp Storm opened and enveloped the interior of the vault.

The Emperor froze as he felt the Warp enter reality. Ever since 1000 years ago the line between the Inmaterium and the Materium faded and blurred, Daemons and other Warp Spawns could more readily enter reality. In fact this event, or what ever it was, heralded the end of, in his opinion, the end of the Dark Age of Technology and ushered in the current Age of Strife, that held the entire intergalactic Human civilization in civil war. Breaking out in a cold sweat he turned back towards the way he came. The Emperor sprinted back the way he came as he felt four grand, yet ruinous entities enter reality. He tore through the halls, all the while praying that he would make it in time, and screaming "DDDAAAMMMNNN YYYOOOUUU **TZEENTCH!**"

{inside the Vault}

Four figures stepped into the vault that they were suppose to not know of.

The first Hulking, red and itching for a fight was Korne, the blood god. He was fully armoured but one could still see his raw red skin, the armour itself was the colour of fresh blood despite the appearance of it being dried, holstered on it's back was an axe and sword covered in alien runes and held the same motif as his armour, skulls. His eyes were like miniature supernovae while his horns were as subdued as a neutron star.

The second held just as much bio-mass, and greater girth, was Grandfather Nurgle. With putrid green skin covered with fungi and mold, he looked like a hybrid of a toad, an infant and a morbidly obese man. His head held four chipped and cracked horns were in better condition then his red eyes and black teeth. The only saving grace of that his fat preserved his modesty as he wore no close unlike his compatriots.

The third was the smallest and yet smartest, it was Tzeentch the Changer of Ways. Cloaked in a heavy robe with the hood up, casting it's features in shadow, nothing about the entity could be discerned by a mortal. Yet the distinguishing features of it's attire, runes and creatures of the sea and sky printed on it's robe while carrying a gnarled staff that held an eye ball in the claw like grip at the top, pointed to exactly whom it was.

And the final one was Slaanesh the Princess of Excess. Her attire had not changed very much since her birth; she wore a crimson velvet ribbon that started from the back of her neck, wrapped around her neck once then crossed each other as they covered her nipples then wrapped once more around her ribs but under her breasts this time before going up her shoulder blades and wound themselves around her arms until they melted into opera gloves. Her lower regions were covered by a thong like scarlet loin cloth that also acted as a Garter for her stockings that didn't cover her toes or heels. There were other changes though, her tan had taken on a slight orange hue while the farther reaches of her limbs had turned purple, her horns had grown larger, no longer able to be covered by her hair; more like antlers they circled behind her head forming a tiara. She wore great amounts of jewels and precious metal as well, belts, bangles, braclets, necklaces, earings, piercings. Her hair was even more vibrant then her birth but was slower to change.

"Quickly before the Sheppard returns, take as many as you can carry" Tzeentch called as it scooped up four infants.

"yeah yeah" Korne grumbled as he simply grabbed six of the remaining children.

Nurgle merely hummed noncommittally as he picked up seven carefully.

This left 3 for Slaanesh who simply cradled them in her arms and tail, she seemed to favour one over the other two. "Well let us be off then" her voice sensual and hummed more beautifully than any musical instrument as she reentered the Warp.

The other three quickly followed, first Tzeentch, then Korne and finally Nurgle.

The rift sealed itself not an instant too soon as the Emperor rammed through the reinforced door bellowing in rage.

{the Warp}

Floating somewhere they did not care, the four Chaos Gods debated what to do with the 20 infants they kidnapped.

"I say that we just eat them," roared Korne.

"No, no. We should raise them as our own," argued Nurgle before turning to the youngest "What do you say Slaanesh"

Said Goddess looked up from crafting a Daemonette, accidentally messing up; inflating it's breasts to the point that it could not stay up right. She banished the unfortunate Daemonette and asked, "Hmm, are we done? Have we decided what we are doing with these kids?" she asked, obviously having not listened to the conversation.

"Why not scatter them" retorted Tzeentch gaining inquiring looks. Sighing the Architect of Fate launched into an explanation, "The Sheppard will try to regain them if possible, this will create an opportunity that will benefit us all greatly, especially you Korne." it paused to let it's associates mull over the information, "we can also convert them or eat them latter when they are more valuable"

Slowly the other gods nodded, first Slaanesh, then Korne while Tzeentch's rival took the longest before giving an affirmative.

Nurgle was the first to send his group through the warp, trying to corrupt all of them as they went but wasn't making any headway.

Tzeentch shook it's head before sending out his group, focusing his power on two of them instead of spreading it out.

Korne went next. Unlike the other shoveling his power onto only one to corrupt it as the others went out.

Slaanesh, on the other hand, regarded the three in her claws. She kissed the three on the brow before sending them out one at a time. The cursed blessing would ensure that she would get a return somewhere down the line, where... she was not sure, but she did know she would get a return one way or another.

The three she grabbed then sent out would latter be known as The Holy Gabriel Phenex, Fulgrim the Perfect, and finally Konrad Curze, the Lord and Master over the Night Sky.

We spoke of the alternate interpretations of the Butterfly Theory, endless possibilities. Advert one disaster actualizes another disaster, allow one to happen so you may be able to stop another, or allow both to occur and then stop each other.

However this is not a story of the Emperor of Mankind or Tzeentch, nor is it a story of Slaanesh or of Gabriel or Fulgrim.

This is the Story of the son with his father's blood being the weakest, of where he did not falling to Nostramo, of where he did not become king, of where his Astartes do wear the Aquila, of where he does not fall to Chaos.

This is a story where he fell to a world not yet discovered by the universe as a whole; where he found power, love and his calling.

In the 30th millennium there is only war.

In the 41st millennium war has gained new dimensions.

* * *

there you have it, while short I did end at a good point.

I will try to get my stories and their updates out sooner, I have four stories that I want to get out and many others in various stages of development

Read, Review and have a nice day

Merry Christmas and to all a good night.

Published 11/11/2013


End file.
